religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Florent Schmitt
Florent Schmitt (Blâmont, departement Meurthe-et-Moselle, 28 september 1870 – Neuilly-sur-Seine, 17 augustus 1958) was een Frans componist en muziekpedagoog. Levensloop Zijn eerste muzieklessen kreeg hij in Nancy. Daarna ging hij na Parijs aan het Conservatoire national supérieur de musique et de danse en studeerde de vakken harmonieleer, contrapunt, fuga en compositie bij Alexandre Jean Albert Lavignac, André Gédalge, Jules Massenet, Gabriel Fauré. In 1900 werd hem de Prix de Rome voor zijn cantate Sémiramis toegekend. Tijdens zijn verblijf in de Villa Medici in Rome heeft hij veel en misschien de beste werken gecomponeerd. Aansluitend maakte hij concertreizen door Duitsland, Oostenrijk, Hongarije, Turkije en kwam aansluitend naar Parijs terug. Hij was samen met Maurice Ravel, Gabriel Fauré, Émile Vuillermoz, Louis Aubert, Charles Koechlin en Jean Huré medeoprichter en lid van de Société musicale indépendante en lid van de Société nationale de musique en van de Club des Apaches, waar ook Maurice Ravel, Maurice Delage (1879-1961), André Caplet (1878-1925), Viñes, en de dichter Tristan Klingsor leden waren. Van 1921 tot 1924 was hij professor van het conservatorium van Lyon en van 1929 tot 1939 chronist van het journal Le Temps. In 1952 werd hij in het Franse Légion d'Honneur opgenomen. In 1957 werd hij met de grote muziekprijs van de stad Parijs onderscheiden. Hij heeft nog op 87-jarige leeftijd gecomponeerd. Zijn werken zijn kenmerkend complex en veeleisend, meestal vol stoutmoedige ritmes en vernuftig gebruik van het slagwerk. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1894 En Été * 1897-1904 Musiques en plain air * 1898 Combat des Raksasas et Délivrance de Sitâ symfonisch gedicht voor orkest * 1898 Rapsodie Parisienne * 1899 Quatre Pièces * 1900-1904 Le Palais hanté symfonische studie voor orkest, naar Edgar Allan Poe * 1903-1904 Trois Rapsodies voor orkest * 1903-1913 Feuillets de Voyage voor orkest * 1905 Reflets d' Allemagne voor orkest * 1907 Pupazzi - huit pièces voor orkest * 1911 La tragédie de Salomé suite d’orchestre en une mouvement, voor vrouwenkoor (zonder tekst) en orkest, op. 50 * 1912 Chant élégiaque voor cello en orkest, op. 24 * 1913-1915 Rêves, op. 65 * 1916 Chant d' Espérance des Bleus * 1918 Légende voor altviool (of viool of altsaxofoon) en orkest, op. 66 * 1919-1920 Antoine et Cléopâtre, zes symfonische episodes naar William Shakespeare * 1922 In Memoriam voor orkest * 1923 Mirages voor orkest * 1925 Danse d'Abisag op. 75 * 1926 Salammbô 6 épisodes symphoniques d’après Gustave Flaubert suite no. 1, op. 76 no. 1 * 1926 Salammbô 6 épisodes symphoniques d’après Gustave Flaubert suite no. 2, op. 76 no. 2 * 1926 Salammbô 6 épisodes symphoniques d’après Gustave Flaubert suite no. 3, op. 76 no. 3 * 1926 Kermesse-Valse tiré de l'éventail de Jeanne uit het ballet * 1926 Final voor cello en orkest, op. 77 * 1927 Ronde burlesque * 1927 Çançunik suite voor orkest * 1932 Symphonie concertante voor piano en orkest * 1934 Oriane la Sans-Égale suite voor orkest * 1936 Chaîne Brisée * 1937 Suite sans Esprit de Suite voor orkest * 1941 Symphonie pour cordes - "Janiana" voor strijkorkest * 1950 Scènes de la vie moyenne * 1956-1958 Symphonie nº 2 op. 137 *# Assez anime *# Lent - sans exces *# Anime * Enfants voor klein orkest * Etude pour «Le palais hanté», voor orkest, op. 49 (naar Edgar Allen Poe) * Feuillets de voyage op.26 * Introit, récit et congé en Scherzo vif voor cello en orkest, op. 113 * Habeysee suite voor viool en orkest, op. 110 *# Anime - Un peu attarde - Anime * Soirs op. 5 Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1900-1906 Sélamlik, Turks Divertissement voor harmonieorkest, op. 48 * 1913-1914 Dionysiaques, symfonisch gedicht, op. 62 No. 1 * 1916 Marche du 163ème regiment d’infanterie Missen, cantates en geestelijke muziek * 1900 Sémiramis cantate * 1904 Psaume XLVII voor sopraan, gemengd koor, orkest en orgel, op. 38 * Mis, voor vier zangstemmen en orgel * Le chant de nuit voor solisten, gemengd koor en orkest Muziektheater Balletten Toneelmuziek * 1919-1920 Antoine et Cléopâtre, theatermuziek, op. 69 Koormuziek * 1943 À contre-voix voor gemengd koor, op. 104 * Six choeurs voor gemengd koor, op. 81 * En bonnes voix, voor gemengd koor, op. 91 Vocale muziek met orkest of instrumenten * 1920-1924 Kérob-Shal voor tenor en orkest * 1937 Fête de la lumière voor sopraan, gemengd koor en orkest * Cinq Refrains op. 132 * De vive voix''op. 131 * ''Quatre Chants sur des poèmes de Jean Richepin et Maurice Maeterlinck Kamermuziek * 1901-1908 Quintette avec piano voor piano en strijkkwartet, op. 51 * 1903 Chants élégiaques voor cello en piano * 1927 Andantino, voor hobo en piano * 1934 Suite en rocaille voor fluit, viool, altviool, cello en harp, op. 84 * 1935 Sonatine en trio voor fluit, klarinet en klavecimbel * 1939 Hasards, petit concert en 4 parties pour quatuor (viool, altviool, cello) avec piano op. 96 *# Exorde. D'une allure rapide *# Zélie au pied léger. Alerte *# Demi soupir. Un peu lent *# Bourrée bourrasque. Impéteux * 1945-1948 Quatuor à cordes * 1955 Chants alizés voor fluit, hobo, klarinet, hoorn en fagot * 1918 Sonate libre «en deux parties enchaînées, ad modum clementis aquae» for violin and piano, op. 68 * Chanson a bercer voor viool en piano * Kwartet voor vier fluiten * Chant et scherzo voor hoorn en blazeroctet, op. 54 * Pour presque tous les temps voor fluit en piano trio * Quatuor pour saxophones op. 102 * Sextuor voor zes klarinetten, op. 128 * Strijkkwartet * Trio voor strijkers * Tour d'Anches voor hobo, klarinet, fagot en piano, op. 97 Werken voor piano * 1905 Reflets de l’Allemagne huit valses pour piano à 4 mains, op. 28 * 1938 Suite sans esprit de suite *# Andante Religioso *# Fonctionnaires *# Soirs * Chants Alizes voor blazerkwintet, op. 125 * Deux mirages op. 70 * Feuillets de voyage voor piano vierhandig, op. 26 no. 1 tot no. 5 * Mirages op. 70 no. 1 und no. 2 * Ombres op. 64 * Retour à l'endroit familier * Trois Rhapsodies voor twee piano's * Trois valses nocturnes op. 31 Werken voor klavecimbel * 1945 Clavecin obtempérant suite Filmmuziek * 1923-1924 Fonctionnaire MCMXII * 1925 Salammbô * 1943 Essais de Locomotives Bibliografie * Jean-Pierre Thiollet: "Florent Schmitt", in: Sax, Mule & Co, H & D, Paris, 2004. 242 p., ISBN 2-914-266-03-0 ISBN 978-2-914-26603-1 * Michel Duchesneau: La musique française pendant la Guerre 1914-1918. Autour de la tentative de fusion de la Société Nationale de Musique et de la Société Musicale Indépendante, in: Revue de Musicologie, tome 82, no 1, 1996; pp. 123-153, ISSN 0035-1601 * Susanne Rode-Breymann: Die Wiener Staatsoper in den Zwischenkriegsjahren - Ihr Beitrag zum zeitgenössischen Musiktheater, Tutzing: Hans Schneider Verlag, 1994, 485 p. ISBN 3-7952-0772-X * David J. Eccott: "Le Chant de la Nuit" and "Il pleure dans mon coeur", Delius Society Journal: N112:3-7 Autumn 1993 * David J. Eccott: Florent Schmitt (1870-1958), Delius Society Journal: N111:3-15 Summer 1993 * Benoît Duteurtre: L'été Florent Schmitt, Diapason-Harmonie (Currently Diapason (France)) N373:16 Jul-Aug 1991 * Camille Bellaigue: La musique de Florent Schmitt pour le film de Pierre Marodon Salammbo (1925), Chigiana 42:83-96 N22 1990 * Jerry Edwin Rife: A study of the early twentieth-century compositional style of Florent Schmitt based on an examination of "Psaume XLVII" and "La tragedie de Salome", Michigan State (East Lansing). 1986. dissertation. * Lloyd Rodney Maes: The Choral Style of Florent Schmitt - An Analysis, Stanford. Dissertation Abstracts International: 44-1967A, 1983. D.M.A. 143 p. * Yves Hucher: Florent Schmitt; l'homme et l'artiste - son époque et son œuvre, Paris. Ed. Le bon plaisir, 1983. 276 p., ISBN 2-7307-0206-7 * Yves Hucher: Autour de Florent Schmitt, L'Education Musicale. 35 (1978/79), No. 257, S. 239-243. * Yves Hucher: L'oeuvre de Florent Schmitt, Durand. Paris. 1960. 91 p. * Jose Bruyr: Dans le souvenir de Florent Schmitt, Le Courrier Musical de France. 33 (1971), S. 2-8. * Fleuriot de Langle: Les annees d'apprentissage de Florent Schmitt, Annales Conferencia, 1963, No. 147, S. 43-53. * J. Rollin: Florent Schmitt : La Tragedie de Salome, L'Education musicale. 15 (1960), S. 188-189. * Madeleine Marceron: Florent Schmitt. Paris. Ventadour. 1959. 47 p. * Emmanuel Bondeville: Notice sur la vie et les travaux de Florent Schmitt (1870-1958), Paris 1959: Firmin Didot. 24 p. * P.O. Ferroud: Autour de Florent Schmitt (avec nomenclature complete de l'oeuvre de F. S.), Paris A. Durand, 1927. 123 p. * Catherine Lorent: L'inspiration orientale dans l'oeuvre de Florent Schmitt, thèse de Doctorat Externe link * Overzicht Categorie:Frans componist Categorie:Frans muziekpedagoog Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw da:Florent Schmitt de:Florent Schmitt en:Florent Schmitt eo:Florent Schmitt es:Florent Schmitt fa:فلوران اشمیت fi:Florent Schmitt fr:Florent Schmitt ja:フローラン・シュミット la:Florens Schmitt no:Florent Schmitt pt:Florent Schmitt zh:弗洛朗·施米特